


Where the sea meets the sky, that is where we are

by peeka_boo



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Day At The Beach, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-31
Updated: 2020-12-31
Packaged: 2021-03-10 20:48:04
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 927
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28473420
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/peeka_boo/pseuds/peeka_boo
Summary: Dean finally gets to go to the beach.Cas finally gets some love.(Canon? What's canon?)
Relationships: Castiel & Dean Winchester, Castiel/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 33





	Where the sea meets the sky, that is where we are

There was only the caw of gulls to break the crash of the tides.

Castiel squinted against the glare of the sun, looking to the horizon so far away. The few clouds in the sky were whisked away by the wind, the smell of brine and salt in the air saturating his hair before throwing it into his eyes. The blue of the sky and the blue of the waters were barely separated by a fine line so low to the ground. Blue against blue against the blue of space so far away. 

“Let’s go to the beach.” Dean had said that morning with such conviction that Castiel couldn’t deny him. He had only set his mug of cooling coffee aside and asked if they should invite Sam and Eileen. 

"What about Jack?" Castiel had asked and Dean told him he had cashed in on a favor and that Claire had already come by to take him out hiking with a flimsy promise not to get into trouble. 

“It's just you and me.” Dean said with a small smile. Castiel had taken his hand, tentatively, still afraid that Dead would start and pull away, but his uncertainty was dashed as Dean pulled him up and out the door. Keys already in hand. 

The mug of coffee was left on the counter cold.

"Dean," Castiel called, burying his hands in the wet sand as the waves drew back. "Dean, look." He said, lifting his hands to the level of their eyes. Clumps of sand filled his hand flecked with bits of broken shell and a sand crab skittered within the depth of his palms. 

"I don't think he likes that, Cas." Dean stumbled as he made his way over, cursing as sand filled his shoes. The ocean returned, smoothing over the rough hole in the sand Castiel had dug and he cursed louder as the salt water soaked his shoes. Castiel didn't try to fight the warmth spreading through his chest, he felt alive with the wind in his ears full of Dean's laughter as he jumped in vain to avoid the surf pouring in, trying in vain to toe it back to dry land even as a smile continued to grace his lips.

It was only the two of them on this remote stretch of beach they drove so far to see. Only them to behold this small window of the ocean and the sky, the rays of the sun turning their skin pink. This was a beginning after the end. A new start filled with endless opportunities full of love instead of fear and bated breath.

Castiel was happy, even as cold water soaked his socks and the hems of his pants, threatening to climb higher. 

"Hey!" Dean called, his shoes clumbed with wet and drying sand. "What're you still doing there?"

"I'm returning him to his home!" Cas yelled back, raising his hands in explanation before lowering the sand crab into the shallow water laced with foam. It darted away through his splayed fingers, leaving only bubbles trailing after. There was a splash behind him and as he brushed away the clumps sand still clinging to his skin, a hand grabbed his arm and tugged him back as the tide receded again. 

Castiel's tripped as Dean dragged him back, wet sand sucking at the soles of his shoes, and they tumbled on the short stretch of beach with a compacted grunt. Sand billowed around them and Dean grimaced at the gritty texture in his mouth. Pale grains stuck in the creases of their clothing and fell in streams from their hair. For a moment, Castiel's world tipped to focus on the bright green of Dean's eyes, filled with an initial surprise that melted into something soft. Something from behind the walls he'd constructed that was reserved just for Castiel. The freckles on his skin were more pronouced, his cheeks a little too red from the sun. The blond of his hair lay in disarray, sprayed with sand and salt and sea. But he was still beautiful. Still Dean Winchester. 

"Come on Cas, I thought I was the one with cold feet." Dean chuckled, pulling Castiel closer so that they were touching from shoulder to hip, their legs tangling in the soft roughness of the sand. Powdery white rings of salt lined the hems of their pants and botched the surface of their shoes. Neither had dressed appropriately for the beach, they hadn't thought it was much of a concern.

"I didn't mind too much at the moment." Castiel admitted, leaning against him, his vision encompassing the restless toil of the sea, stretching to meet the sky. An endless expanse of blue. Only broken by the push and pull of the waves. 

"We can find some more of those weird bugs for you." Dean said, his calloused fingers combing through dark hair, shaking the white grains from it.  


"They're sand crabs, also known as sand fleas." Castiel corrected but Dean tutted away his clarification, pressing a soft kiss to Castiel's stubbled cheek.  
"We can fill up the pockets of that coat of yours with sea shells. The pretty ones." 

"Remember to bring a pail next time." Castiel muttered.

"There's a next time?" Dean asked, his eyes lit with a carefree joy. His lips were curled in a smirk, a look so boyish and whole that Castiel could believe in second chances and thirds and fourths.

He swallowed hard and the world turned around them. Unending and ceaseless and infinite. 

"There is always a next time, Dean."


End file.
